Only Ashes: II
by anewfoundgloryfades
Summary: Vacation's over and Bianca's back in town to become one with the club and face new problems.
1. Chapter 1

Her fingers slipped under the white t-shirt he wore as they tore through the wind at God knew what speed they were going. The wind broke around Juice, making it easier for her to breathe on the back of his bike. It had gotten easier once she had gotten used to it. She'd had plenty of time to do it. They'd been gone from Charming for nearly a month. They'd traveled across country on his bike and it had been exactly what the two of them had needed. Bianca was feeling much better and much more like the person she knew she was. Juice was happier to have her back to herself.

She traced the curves in his abs as they passed the sign welcoming them into Charming and Juice turned his head as if to warn her not to start something because he'd pull over. They'd done it once before and he wasn't afraid to do it again. She had to laugh against his back. This was the first time on their trip that he was wearing his kutte. He hadn't been obligated to wear it on his getaway with Bianca. In fact, the two of them were coming home looking like slightly different people. Juice's Mohawk was gone, having blended in with a short buzzed layer of hair because he'd been negligent in shaving it while he was gone. He'd made sure to tell Bianca 'the hawk' would be back first thing once they were home. She'd gone brunette while they were gone and gotten extremely tan, making her eerily resemble her mother. And, Juice had coaxed her into getting her Old Lady tattoo. She'd opted for placing it just above her right hip bone.

Things were better. That's what she kept telling herself. She was able to manage her memories with her medicine again and her anxiety was easier to handle. The thought of returning to Charming made her a little nervous, but it was home. She knew she had people there to care about her and she cared about the people there. Why run away from them? However, she knew she had fences to mend. Even if she had spoken to Gemma and Jackson and even Clay a few times while she'd been gone, things weren't the same. They would be once she could get used to them again.

Juice pulled the bike into the Teller-Morrow lot as Bianca's hand rested between his legs. He looked down and then up again, shaking his head. "I swear to God, woman," he shouted. She laughed and brought her hand away as he parked his bike in its customary spot between the other bikes. Sons came out to greet them and Gemma came out from the office as Bianca hopped off the bike and took off the helmet.

"Goddamn, what did you do to your hair, girl?" Gemma asked. Bianca scrunched her nose.

"Don't like it?" Gemma gave her daughter a scrutinizing look.

"I guess I'll get used to it." She smiled and hugged Bianca. "I missed you, baby. How you doin'?"

"Better." Gemma let her go, but kept her hands on Bee's shoulders.

"Good enough for a beer run?" Bianca laughed. "Samcro party tonight to celebrate the prodigal Son and daughter's return."

"Of course. Any reason for a party."

"You're goddamn right." Bianca nodded, then she was pulled sideways and around into an embrace.

"Oh," she didn't know who was hugging her at first, but hugged back.

"Hi princess," Clay said.

"Hi," she said, tensing a bit. It was still awkward for Clay to be so soft toward her. It only took her killing a man for him to change his mind about her. It left a bit of a chip on her shoulder.

"Have fun?"

"Uh huh." Clay released her.

"Thanks for bringing him back in one piece." Bianca nodded.

"Let's hit it, girl," Gemma said, giving a kiss to Clay. It was clear that they had made up. In fact, after a quick glance around, everything seemed harmonious to Bianca. She walked the way toward Juice's bike to retrieve her purse and was hugged by every Son out there. She was squeezed to death by the time it was over with, but she could only laugh.

"Where you goin'?" Juice asked, pulling her bag off the back of the bike for her.

"Beer run with Ma."

"We've got some business to take care of," he said. That got him a chorus of hoots and Bianca tilted her head as she walked away to join Gemma. "Hey!"

"Wank it yourself!" There was nothing but laughter and the purr of Gemma's car engine on the lot as it pulled away.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER SOUNDTRACK: "Don't Fear The Reaper" – Gus**

* * *

 _ **All our times have come.  
Here, but now they're gone.**_

Bianca grabbed a mini bag of chips and opened it as she and Gemma walked through the market. Her mother watched her start eating them before she laughed. "Jesus Christ. _Jackson_." Bee turned her head.

"Huh?" she asked between chews.

"You look just like your brother doing that." Bianca looked at the bag then back to Gemma. "You're gonna pay for it, right?"

"Of course. I'll have them scan the bag when I get up there. I'm not a heathen." She smiled. "Not today, anyway." They were silent for a moment as they walked along. "How's everything been?"

"Better. Jackson's a little on edge, but with good reason."

"How's the baby?" Jackson's son had been born shortly after Bianca and Juice left. It had been a bad situation for the tyke and for Jax's ex-wife. Bianca had come to understand Gemma's hatred for the woman.

"He's doing better. The Doc is looking after him. He's getting stronger. You'll have to come out to the hospital tomorrow and see him."

"I'd love that." They loaded their cart onto the belt and stood side by side as the clerk scanned the items. "How are you and Daddy Dearest?" Gemma smirked at Bianca's name for Clay.

"We're fine. Eventually we were able to fight out everything. As usual. We've made up. He knows where I stand. We're one big happy family now." Bianca nodded slowly. She wasn't so sure about that. She, herself, still wasn't so sure about Clay, but she wasn't about to go rocking the boat.

"Yes, the Teller-Morrow family."

"Not an Ortiz, yet?" Gemma asked, handing her money to the clerk.

"Did you think we'd come back married?"

"The thought had crossed my mind."

"Nope. I just came back an official Old Lady." Gemma turned her head to look at Bee.

"Let me see it."

"Outside," Bianca said, moving around Gemma to push the re-loaded cart out to the awaiting Caddy. They loaded the groceries into the trunk and Bianca shut the hood. Gemma just looked at her. "What?"

"Well?"

"Oh, right. Impatient much?"

"It's a big deal."

"I know." Bianca unzipped the top of her leather pants and folded the top down enough to expose the crow tattoo to Gemma. The older woman bent enough to look at the piece. She examined it closely before standing up straight and then pulling her daughter into an embrace. "Okay. I didn't know tattoos made you misty, Ma."

"It's a badge of honor, ya know. You've earned it and more." Gemma laid an airy kiss against Bianca's hair and let her go. Bianca zipped her pants back up and pushed the cart away from the car. "Let's get out of here. They've probably started the party without us."

Sure enough as the sun was setting and the sky was darkening, Teller-Morrow was coming to life with light and music. People buzzed about as Gemma pulled into the lot. The women got out of the car and a couple of hang-arounds were there to help get the stuff out of the car for them. Gemma put her arm around Bee's shoulders as they walked into the clubhouse.

"Bout time! We're dryin' up here!" Tig shouted, seeing the women enter.

"Well, if any of you had the notion to slow your asses down…" Gemma said as he greeted her with a kiss to the cheek. Tig offered the same greeting to Bianca as Gemma let her arm slip to her side. "Look alive, boys! We've got us a new _official_ Old Lady in the house! Get the girl a drink!"

"Let's see the ink!" Tig said with a drunken grin. Bianca laughed and repeated the same motions to show the crow tattoo. After a few minutes of showing it off, she was given a shot and then a beer and left to survey the room for her Son.

"He's in the apartment," Jax said, coming around the corner from the hall and noticing her looking around. She smiled and hopped onto him in a hug. "Damn it's good to see you. Wait, who the hell are you?" He pulled back and held a wad of her hair in his hand. "What is this shit, _Ma_?"

"Don't worry. I'll get tired of it eventually," she reassured him. Bianca squeezed her brother once more before she put her feet back on the ground and let him go. "I hear Abel is doing okay. I'm gonna go out and see him tomorrow." Jackson nodded.

"He's getting stronger."

"Good!" The two of them smiled before she clapped him on the arm and headed the way of the apartments.

 _ **Seasons don't fear the reaper,  
nor do the wind, the sun or the rain.**_

Only one of the doors was shut, so she figured Juice was in that one. Smoothly, she opened the door and expected him to just be sitting there relaxing, but no. He'd fallen asleep. The poor thing was probably exhausted from all that driving. Did she have the nerve to wake him? You're goddamn right she did.

Bianca set her beer bottle on the dresser inside the door and quietly closed the barrier behind her. She kicked out of her boots and shrugged out of her shawl. It took her a minute to wiggle out of her pants and underwear, but she managed. The shirt and bra was the last thing to go as she approached the bed where Juice laid on his back. He was only in his boxers and his Mohawk was back, proving that in the short time that she was gone he'd shaved his head and took a shower. He'd probably only kicked back for a minute to wait for her and succumbed to his exhaustion.

He had one arm folded up under his head, using it as a pillow and the other across his torso. He looked peaceful and she did feel a little guilty for getting ready to wake him up, but he'd get over it. Carefully, she knelt onto the bed and straddled his hips with her own. "Juice," she whispered, leaning over him and letting her tongue graze his parted lips. She rubbed her groin against his and he stirred, inhaling deeply and opening his eyes.

"Jesus," he said. She smiled.

"Bianca," she said. Juice lazily smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist before removing his other arm from behind his head and raising his hand to cradle her neck gently.

"I know who you are."

"Why do you always call me Jesus?"

"Why do you always call me God? You're always 'Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!'" Bianca covered his face with the pillow beside his head.

"I do not sound like that."

"Kind of," he said from under the pillow. She pushed it away and leaned down to kiss him. Juice bucked his hips into her before realizing there was still a barrier. "Shit. I thought I was naked too." Bianca couldn't help but to chuckle, but when his fingers found her opening, she stopped and rose up a bit more. She rocked against his hand for a moment before she decided she wanted more than that and pushed his hand away.

Bianca slid down Juice's legs and pulled his boxers down. He propped himself up on his elbows to look down at her, really unable to contain his excitement and desperately wanting to pull her up from where she was. Despite them having been sexually active before, they'd gone almost a whole month without physical contact - save for hand holding and kissing during their vacation. Bianca had been too traumatized and Juice tried to be understanding of that. It killed him some nights, but he learned to deal with it. Once she was comfortable with him again, it had begun slowly. It was like it was awkward trying to get to know each other again. When she'd gotten comfortable and they'd been intimidate once more, it was like a switch had been thrown and they could be like pervy little teenagers again. Juice felt like he was trying to make up for lost time with her at the moment.

He was in her mouth for a second, not too long because she didn't want him over his edge too soon and the way he was looking at her, well, it could have happened if maybe she just touched her own boobs and he witnessed it. She laughed at the thought, causing him to look at her confused. "What?"

"I love you," she said, shaking her head, before moving to straddle his hips again. He grabbed her hips and thrust into her, stopping her humor short. They found a rhythm easily after a minute or two; Juice was too fast, but then she matched up to him. He tried to sit up, but she shoved him back down at the chest and held him there. He finished loudly and before her, but he was able to help her with his fingers and she finally let him sit up so he could hold her when she stopped bucking against him.

Juice pulled her hair to one side and kissed the bare skin of her neck as she caught her breath. "You know," he started as she rested fully against him, their chests pressed together, "if you wanna wake me up like that from now on, I wouldn't mind." He pulled the blanket up around his legs and her lower back.

"I'm sure you wouldn't Juan-Carlos," he paused and pulled back to look at her. "What?"

"That's the first time you've called me by my actual name."

"I'm sorry. Was it weird?"

"No. I just didn't expect it." She smiled and rested her forearms on either of his shoulders. "Don't wear it out though. You already wear out God." Bee rolled her eyes and their bodies shook against one another's as they laughed.

"I don't call you God."

"You do sometimes."

"Shut up."

"Juicy boy!" Chibs opened the door and Juice and Bianca turned their heads to look his way. "Ooooh, naughty, naughty." He shut the door and they heard him shout 'they're shagging in there' and that caused them to laugh hysterically.

"I think after that, an appearance at the party will be fun," Juice said sarcastically.

"Oh, please. Like they don't know we fuck." She kissed him and hopped off his lap. "Let's go Juicy boy. The party is technically for us."

"Alright, alright."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER SOUNDTRACK: 'HAIL TO THE KING' – AVENGED SEVENFOLD**

* * *

 _ **Death is riding into town with armor;  
they've come to grant you your rights.**_

' _Are you busy?'_ The text broke her from her reading at her desk and her hazel eyes switched to the phone on the corner of the flat surface. She grabbed it and flipped the phone open, reading the text message. Part of her expected it to be from Juice, or maybe even from Gemma. She didn't expect a text from Clay. In fact, she wasn't even sure the old man would be into texting let alone have the patient to do so.

She sat back in the office chair and looked at the time at the top of the screen on the phone before tapping on the keys to send her response. _'Finishing up at work. What's up?'_ Bianca closed the phone and stood up, stretching and closing the folder on her desk. She smoothed her skirt and began packing up her bag, pausing to look at her phone again when Clay texted her back.

' _Gonna stop by.'_ Bee closed the phone and finished packing up her work, doing a double take toward the door of her office when she heard the main office's door open. Had Clay made it there already? She walked out, but saw two men in expensive suits speaking to the receptionist. The one speaking to Mandy (the front desk receptionist) glanced her way once then twice and paused before continuing his sentence to the sitting woman. Bianca crossed her arms and leaned against the doorframe of her office. "Can I help you, gentlemen?" Bianca finally said when the receptionist looked as though she wasn't sure what she should have told the men. She was still a bit new to the office.

"And you are?" The more forward of the two men said with an award winning smile as he stood up straight and pivoted to face the way of Bianca's direction. She stood up straight, dropping her hands to her sides and observing the way the second man stood to the first man's right - as if guarding him. Bee stepped forward, extending her hand.

"These men are here to set up a meeting with Attorney Rosen," Mandy interjected.

"I'm Bianca Teller-Morrow," Bianca said. The man took her hand in a light handshake, but then turned her hand so that the back of it was toward the ceiling and lightly kissed it. Clay came through the door, slowly pausing to take in the scene.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Teller-Morrow. I am Dante Rossini. This is my associate, Emilio," Dante looked over his shoulder to motion to his man, giving an inquiring look at Clay as he bypassed the two of them to come to rest near Bianca.

"Rossini? You own the new restaurant at the corner of town?" Clay asked, interrupting the conversation. Dante nodded, the smile never leaving his face.

"That's right." They were silent for a moment.

"Oh, this is Clay Morrow," Bianca said.

"Any relation?" Dante asked.

 _ **Hail to the king, hail to the one.  
Kneel to the crown, stand in the sun.**_

"My father," Bee admitted.

"I see. Well, you shall bring your family to the grand opening of the restaurant next week!"

"That'd be great. In the meantime…what brings you here?"

"Oh, right. I wish to discuss a few matters with Attorney Rosen. Will he be in the office tomorrow afternoon?" Bianca nodded.

"Yes. Do you have a card? Perhaps he can call you to set up a meeting?" Dante nodded and fished inside the pocket of his jacket. He handed the card to Bianca.

"Thank you, very much."

"No problem."

"Might you have a card?"

"For Attorney Rosen?"

"Yes. And yourself."

"Of course." Bianca went to the front desk and retrieved two of their business cards before coming back and handing them to the man.

"Thank you. Well, it was a pleasure to meet you both. Mr. Morrow, Miss Teller-Morrow. I hope to see you both at the restaurant." Bianca smiled and nodded, as the men left. She shifted her eyes to Clay, who just looked down at her.

"What?"

"Goddamn."

"What?"

"I am fucking glad I didn't have you around as a teenager. There's not tellin' how many goddamn teenage boys I would have had to beat off you." Bianca rolled her eyes and turned to go back into her office. Clay followed her in.

"He was just being nice."

"He checked out your ass when you went for the cards."

"He's a man."

"He's an outsider."

"Do you say that about everyone that's new that comes to Charming?" She shook her head. "Nevermind. Of course you do. He _is_ an outsider. He's opening a restaurant. Big deal."

"The Italians come to Charming."

"He's _an_ Italian. One."

"With a bodyguard, sweet pea, or did you not notice that?"

"I'm not blind."

"We've gotta check that out. You and Rosen make sure you let us know if there's something we should be looking at, huh?" Bianca smiled and pulled the strap of her bag onto her shoulder.

"Was there something specific you wanted to stop by for?"

"Dinner."

"What about it?"

"Your mom wants you to come over tonight."

"Oh. Okay."

"Head over now?"

"You bet."

* * *

 ***~~A/N~~* New OC! Daniel Gillies is cast as Dante Rossini!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER SOUNDTRACK: 'HOUSE OF THE RISING SUN' – BATTLEME & THE FOREST RANGERS FT. KATEY SAGAL**

* * *

 _ **There is a house in Charming Town,  
they call the Rising Sun…**_

Bianca hummed with the radio as she crossed through town on her way to her parent's house. The roar of motorcycles caught her attention and she let her eyes flicker to her mirrors as the bikes pulled out in front of her, then beside her, then finally behind her. They surrounded her as they gave her an escort to the house. She scoffed and shook her head. What the bloody hell was the purpose of this? She'd been at work all day, except for the morning when she'd stopped by the hospital to see Abel. She hadn't been allowed to hold him, only look at him through incubator walls. He was so tiny. It made her eyes tear up to see him so small, but she was happy to know that he was growing properly and getting stronger. He would be a normal baby before it was over with.

The bikes parked in their usual line in front of Gemma and Clay's house as Bianca pulled into her own driveway. Juice pulled into her driveway behind her. She hopped out of her car and eyed him with an arched eyebrow. "What?" he asked innocently.

"What's with the police escort?"

"Just all coming to the same place. That's how we flank a car."

"It's weird."

"Sorry." She walked by him down the driveway as he hopped off the bike. He furrowed his brow at her attitude and ran up behind her, smacking her ass hard and continuing across the street. He shared his laughter with Chibs and Tig as Bianca yelped and tried to swing her hand at him.

"I don't like you. Any of you. You all can suck it," she said, turning up her nose and parading by them and going up Gemma's driveway.

"Suck what, darlin'?" Tig asked.

"My big fat cock, Tig!" she called, going onto the porch and pulling her heels off. "I hope you're better than Juicy boy there." She went inside hearing them hoot at each other.

"Hi, baby," Gemma called as Bianca sat her bag on the chair in the living room. "How ya doin'?

"My ass stings," Bee huffed, rubbing her butt cheek as the three men outside entered the house behind her. Tig and Chibs moved around her with chuckles.

"Dare I ask?" Gemma said, looking at her as Bianca stepped in the barrier between the living room and dining room, where just about everyone had sat down at the table.

"No." Bianca felt Juice's hand on her behind.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"No you're not. Asshole."

"Hey, not my fault it was just…there." He smiled, biting his bottom lip in the process and she sighed, giving in. Juice leaned forward to kiss her and she put her hand over his face.

"Oh, hey, not a chance, fat head." She laughed and moved to sit at the table.

"So wrong," he said, sitting beside her. Bianca looked toward Jackson.

"I saw Abel today. He looks great!" Jax grinned and nodded.

"The Doc's thinking only another couple weeks in the box before he gets to come out."

"Tara's taking good care of him." Bianca pointed out. Gemma looked toward her daughter at the mention of Jackson's former flame.

"Of course she is," Gemma said, a little contempt in her voice, as she shot Jax a look. Jax's lip twitched as if he wanted to say something, but he let it go as he took a dish that Bobby passed to him. "How was work today, Hon?"

"Quiet. Rosen was in court all day with Lowen, so I caught up on paperwork in the office and tried to get Mandy trained."

"And made the new citizens of Charming feel most welcome, right Princess?" Clay added. Bianca narrowed her eyes at her father.

"Hey, I said he was just being nice. It's not my fault if he allegedly checked out my ass. I can't control that shit." Bianca said, taking a dish from Juice.

"Who checked out your ass?" Juice asked, his tone defensive.

"Apparently this guy that came into the office looking for Rosen."

"What'd he want?" Bobby asked between bites of his food. Bianca shrugged as she dished food onto her plate.

"I don't know. He's the owner of that new restaurant opening up. Rossini's. If it's not something personal, then it's probably just something as simple as securing his building deed." She passed the dish to Gemma. "If not, I'll be sure to keep you guys in the loop. Don't worry."

"That's a good lass!" Chibs exclaimed, tilting his beer bottle at her.

"I still think we should officially welcome him to Charming," Clay said. Bianca didn't oppose that. She knew what it meant, but she wouldn't say anything. This is just how things were done. She was learning things day by day from Gemma.

 _ **It's been the ruin of many a poor girl,  
and me, Oh God, I'm one…**_

"I got it sweetie. You can go relax," Gemma said, taking the dishes from Bianca as she washed them in the sink.

"I can help."

"It's okay. You've been at work all day. I've got it." Bianca backed up and pulled her hands from the sink. Gemma handed her a towel. "Are you all right?" Bee nodded and dried her hands.

"Got a little bit of a headache is all."

"Go hotbox off of Deacon."

"Hotbox?"

"That way you don't do the coughing part. I know you don't do that well with smoking from the blunt."

"What do I do then?"

"He's in the office." Bianca nodded and went through the kitchen and living room, watching the guys yell at a football game. She paused to look at the screen.

"Really?" she asked, but none of them acknowledged her. Part of her wondered if they saw her through their cloud of cigarette and cigar smoke. Bee shook her head and continued down the hall and up the stairs, finding Deacon sitting in the office at a computer. "Hey."

"Hey," he said, letting out a puff of smoke.

"What are you doing up here? There's an exciting game on downstairs."

"I'm working."

"On what?"

"Your Italian friends." Bianca went around the back of the desk to look at the computer with him.

"You realize that this makes you guys seem paranoid, right?"

"With good reason, don't you think?" After some consideration, she nodded. "What are you up to?"

"Gemma told me to come hotbox off of you. Whatever that is." Deacon choked on the smoke he inhaled when he laughed.

"Shit."

"What? Is it bad?" Her eyes widened. "Oh my God, is it sexual? I mean, I know she likes you more than Juice, but…" Deacon laughed harder.

"No, no, no. Why'd she tell you to come do this?"

"I told her I had a headache, then she said to come up here. I cough a lot when I smoke straight from the joint. I'm not a good smoker." He flicked ashes from the blunt.

"Okay. I get it." Deacon motioned her toward him. "It might seem weird. Like I'm kissing you, but I'm not. I'm just gonna put my mouth against yours. Keep your lips parted a little bit. You just breathe in, okay." She nodded. Deac took a long toke from the joint then leaned forward, parting his lips slightly and resting his mouth against Bianca's. He breathed slowly into her mouth as she inhaled, and she backed away when she'd taken in all she could take. She only coughed once and softly. It was an awkward thing to experience, especially with him, but it was definitely easier to stand. She was unsure of the high, however. "All good?"

"Yeah. We'll see how it goes. Thanks."

"You know where to find me if you need another hit." She laughed and exited the room.

Bianca padded back down the stairs barefoot and crossed back through the living room, pausing when she was beckoned by Juice. "Will you get me a beer, babe?" he asked, barely looking at her.

"Me too, babe," Jackson said with a grin and a mocking tone.

"Me three sweetcheeks," Tig added. Clay held up his bottle.

"What am I, the Beer Wench?" Bianca asked, moving into the kitchen. Gemma looked over her shoulder as Bianca came back into the kitchen. "I'm on a beer run to the kitchen, apparently." Her mother laughed.

"Get used to it, girl." Bee grabbed several bottles and retreated to the living room, handing them out as she went along. She saved Juice's for last, dropping herself in his lap. He reached for the bottle in her hand, but she held it out of his reach. He moved his hand closer, and she backed the bottle up. This continued until he finally looked at her.

"What are you doing?"

"How bad do you want it?" She took a drink from the bottle and quirked a brow at him. His lips slowly upturned into a smile.

"Quit messin' with me."

"Fine, I'll drink it myself."

"Give it to me." She leaned closer to him and he got the message, planting a kiss on her lips. She handed over the bottle.

"Awww," Chibs said.

"Piss off!" Juice snapped. Their attention went back to the television when the game came back on and Juice rested his right hand around Bianca's waist. She looked down at his ring clad hand, running her fingers over the metal. She twisted at the Reaper ring and he stretched out his fingers so she could pull it off. It resisted at his knuckle for a moment, but then slid off.

Bianca brought it closer to her face to examine the ornate detail of it. Juice turned his head to watch her and before she could bring it back down to put it back on his finger he stopped her. He turned her hand toward him, knowing it wouldn't really stay on her fingers, but he slid it onto her thumb where it had a better chance of fitting. Bee looked at him for a moment before pecking his lips. He smiled briefly and held her hand against his chest before putting his attention back on the game.

Bianca curled into Juice and laid her head on his shoulder as she looked around the room. Gemma came in, sitting in a chair beside Clay's. It took a moment, but Bianca had a sudden feeling wash over her. It was something she'd never felt before. It was foreign, but it wasn't terrible. It was _home._


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER SOUNDTRACK: 'PITY PARTY' – MELANIE MARTINEZ**

* * *

 _ **It's my party and I'll cry if I want to,  
cry if I want to (cry, cry, cry)…**_

Why was she so restless? Bianca turned over, pulling her arm from around Juice's torso and checking her phone. It was four thirty in the morning and she was wide awake. It was her day off. There was no way in hell she should have been awake. They had actually just gone to sleep not too long ago. He was fast asleep. She could hear him lightly snoring. So what was her problem? She knew the answer once she saw the date on her phone. A deep sigh escaped through her lips and she snapped the phone shut and set it back on the table beside the bed.

She pushed herself out of bed and found an old t-shirt of hers to put on before she went into the bathroom to splash her face with cold water. For a moment, she peered at herself in the mirror, tilting her head and surveying her reflection. She blinked hard and dropped her eyes. Then, she popped open the cabinet, taking out the hair dye boxes she'd bought earlier in the week when she'd had the notion to ditch the dark. She'd waited, not quite ready, but now she was.

Nearly two hours later, the sky was starting to lighten and Bianca was in the kitchen wrapped in her robe with her hair fastened in a towel. She stood over a skillet cooking breakfast for herself and Juice. Bringing it to it's done point, she plated it and went back into the bathroom to pull the towel from her hair and rub her hair dry. She peered in the mirror again, seeing herself as her normal self again. Bianca tossed the towel into the hamper, catching sight of something dark in the toilet. She did a double take at it before she automatically reached for the handle to flush it. The toilet backed up and the water gushed onto her bathroom floor causing her to squeal and then cuss as she hopped around, pulling the towel back out of the hamper and throwing it onto the floor.

Bianca bent closer to look at the blockage and rather than reaching for the plunger, she stuck her hand into the clear toiler water and grabbed hold of the dark object. It unkinked as she did, revealing itself to be a pair of her bikini underwear. She stood there, baffled at why it was in the toilet, then her eyes narrowed. She remembered Tig hollering at Half-Sack at the last party because someone had clogged the toilet with underwear.

With her hand still wet from the toilet water, she marched into her room and tapped the side of Juice's face. "Juice." He tried to swat at her hand and turned away from her.

"I'm sleeping," he mumbled.

"It's important."

"Come back to bed. We can talk about it in a little while."

"I'm pregnant," she lied. He pushed himself up on his elbows and then turned sideways to look at her.

"What?" She held up the underwear. He looked at it, then blinked and lay back down. "Holy shit. Don't fucking do that."

"How long have you been flushing panties down the toilet, ya little pervert?" She had to hold back a laugh.

"I don't know."

"My underwear?"

"I'm trying to break the habit. It just happens, especially if I'm drunk or high. I'm sorry."

"Uh huh. Get up. You've got a mess to clean up in the bathroom. And I made breakfast." He groaned. "I'm not playing. I'm kinda pissed about this. The pair you decided to flush was one of my favorites and it's all distressed now. You can't do that shit to lace."

"I said I was sorry."

"Can't hear you," she said, walking out of the room.

 _ **I'll cry until the candles burn down this place.  
I'll cry until my pity party's in flames.**_

Bianca washed up and ate her breakfast alone because Juice decided to fall back asleep. She didn't blame him. It was still early and they hadn't gone to bed until late. If she wasn't so bothered in the mind, she would have gone back to bed too, but she always had a rough day on this day. She put her plate and coffee mug in the sink and went in the bathroom to brush her teeth and apply her make up before she went into the bedroom to get dressed for the day. There was no way she was going to be able to be lazy and be left to her thoughts while Juice slept. He wasn't awake to occupy her and she wouldn't force him to wake up. He needed his rest. He worked hard enough between the garage and the club as it was.

She got dressed and went outside with absolutely no idea what she was going to do for the entire day. Maybe shopping? Yeah, retail therapy always helped. Bianca got into her car and carefully backed it out of the driveway, minding not to sideswipe Juice's Harley as she went. She heard her name being called and pushed her foot on the break as she pulled into the street. Her eyes darted around to see who called her. It hadn't been Juice, but rather Gemma who was up awfully early as well. Her mother came to the driver's side window and bent down.

"Where you going so early, baby?" she asked her daughter, toying with a lock of the newly blond hair at Bianca's ear.

"Shopping."

"Are you okay?" Bianca nodded. "I was gonna come over and make breakfast for you."

"I had breakfast already."

"It would have been a special breakfast." Bee shook her head.

"It's not a special day."

"Sure it is, sweetie." Bianca grit her teeth.

"It's not." She shifted the car into drive and slowly began to drift down the street away from Gemma, who was forced to stand up and watch the car go.

"Happy Birthday, baby girl," Gemma said, sighing.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SOUNDTRACK: 'BADMAN REDUX (BEWARE THE BADMAN)' – BRENT LINDSAY**

* * *

 _ **Devil come a'knockin brother,  
better lock your door…**_

"What the fuck are we supposed to do now? It's gonna take weeks, maybe months before we can get another dummy corp going." Bobby said to Clay as they crossed into the clubhouse. The entire club had been ripped out of their peaceful mid-morning slumber by a game of telephone tag that notified them that their Bluebird Mill had blown up. Clay, Jax, Tig, and Bobby had ridden out to inspect the incident and were now left to call Church in the clubhouse.

The men gathered around the table, some lighting cigarettes as they went, others already halfway through one as they waited impatiently for the meeting to begin. Jax brought the other men up to speed before Clay spoke.

"I already called Rosen to get us started on another dummy corp, but that takes a while. And it takes money – which we don't have right now."

"What about the Mayans, man?" Tig said, practically foaming at the mouth at the idea for finally getting revenge against their Mexican rivals. "Their boot prints were all over out there."

"We're gonna squash those beaners, don't you fuckin' worry about that," Clay said. That got him a chorus of agreement. "We're gonna get our guns back." A knock came to the wooden door of the Chapel. The men looked at each other, then toward the door. "What?" Half-Sack slid the door open and peeked in.

"Uh, Clay, fellas, sorry to interrupt."

"You better have a good fuckin' reason, Prospect," Jax said exhaling the smoke from his cigarette. Half-Sack nodded.

"Attorney Rosen is here. He said it's urgent and needs to talk to you." Clay traded a glance with Jackson then waved at Half-Sack to tell him to let Rosen in. Once their Attorney was in, the door was closed and they were all looking at the man who let a half grin plaster his face.

"Gentlemen, I may have a solution to your problem."

 _ **He's got no mercy,  
come to steal your soul.**_

Bianca strolled casually down the street, opening her phone and clicking open the text message she received from Gemma. Two teenage skateboarders plowed into her, knocking her phone from her hand and her shopping bags from her arms. She stumbled back, toppling over and having no choice but to fall back on her ass on the sidewalk. "You little shitheads!" she screamed. One of them wheeled over her phone with their board, cracking it.

"Oh, tesoro," she heard a voice coo. A man she recognized, yanked one of the laughing teenagers off of his skateboard, and gave him a good shake about as she watched. She realized it was Emilio, Dante Rossini's associate, who was giving the teenage boys a good lashing. Dante himself knelt beside her. "Are you all right?"

"Yes. I'm just…" she looked around at all of her belongings sprayed along the pavement.

"Angry?"

"Yes."

"Yes, well, some people will just never learn manners." He held out his hand to her. She eyed him for a moment, but then took his hand. He stood, pulling her to her feet as he went. She straightened her dress and he bent to pick up her bags for her. The last thing he collected was her phone and he examined it for a moment. "I do not believe this will be of any use to you any more." Bianca took it from his hand.

"Ugh! This day is the worst." Dante smiled, but watched her curiously.

"Chain of unfortunate events?" She looked at him, but then turned her eyes toward Emilio for a moment when he came closer, but kept enough distance to give his boss privacy with the young woman.

"No. I just don't like today."

"What is today?"

"Tuesday."

"Tuesday is bad?"

"Just this Tuesday." He waited for her to explain, and she sighed. "It's my birthday." Dante gasped and a bigger smile lit up his face.

"Buon Compleanno!" She held up her hand.

"If that means something along the lines of Happy Birthday, thank you, but it's not necessary. I don't celebrate and it's not particularly a good day for me. I don't like talking about it." Dante nodded, and his smile faded a bit, but not enough to make him look unfriendly.

"Well, in that case, we won't celebrate, but I would like to treat you to dinner." She shook her head. "For becoming an associate, of course." Bianca looked confused. "I see Attorney Rosen hasn't spoken to you yet. Forgive me for spoiling the surprise. He's taken me on as a client and I've asked that you assist him with my case. He agreed to bring you aboard." She nodded slowly. "It'll be fun."

"What is the case?"

"There will be time to discuss that, Bianca. May I call you Bianca?" She nodded. He took her arm, looping it around his elbow and resting her hand on his forearm. "Come, we're not far from the restaurant. I'm dying to having a Charming resident give me their feedback on my menu."

"I really should head home…"

"Alright. If you must." Dante took her hand, kissing it and looking toward Emilio for a split second. "Where did you park?"

"Just there," she pointed. He turned to look the way she pointed. "The Chevelle."

"A beautiful automobile." His eyes came back to hers. "I look forward to seeing you again, Bianca." She let her hand fall from his.

"Thanks for…" she wasn't sure what to say, but rather motioned toward the way of where the teenage boys had been previously. Dante gave a nod and turned sideways to let her pass. He and Emilio walked along their side of the street as she crossed and went to her car. She hopped in and watched them for a moment as they conversed. Both of them turned to gaze at her and she just waved as she pulled away.

* * *

 ***~~A/N~~* Obviously, my timeline and the show timeline is mixed up. It's like that on purpose to incorporate my original elements and direction.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SOUNDTRACK:** **'THE RIVER' – GOOD CHARLOTTE**

* * *

 _ **Baptized in the river,  
I've seen a vision of my life and I wanna be delivered.**_

The Sons lined their bikes along the sidewalk in front of Rossini's as the sun set behind the building. Clay was the first off of his bike. The others casually followed his lead as the front door was opened for them. "Gentlemen! Benvenuto!" Dante said, standing from a large round table in the middle of the restaurant. Various men stood around the place, silent as the Sons of Anarchy MC entered and huddled in a pack near the table to stand across from Dante. "Please, have a seat. Beers all around, I presume?" He motioned for beverages to be brought.

Clay sat down to Dante's left, though he was wary to do such. Each member of the MC followed until the table was full and the wait staff was bringing their beers to them in glasses.

"Beer on tap, eh?" Piney asked hoarsely. Dante looked to him with a grin.

"Surely. Would you prefer a bottle?" Clay shook his head.

"Beer is beer. Let's get this going," he said.

"Yes, well, first of all, thank you for coming Mr. Morrow. I wasn't sure Attorney Rosen was going to be able to convince you to sit down with me."

"Uh huh. Let's start by you telling us what this partnership entails." What the Sons knew going into the meeting was that Dante Rossini had gone to Rosen with the need for a corporate attorney that could protect his legitimate business while he looked for other income revenues. Buying off Rosen was easy. The Sons had done it; Dante had done it. What Rossini had shared with Rosen was that he was in the market for storing, assembling, and transporting weapons coming from his associates in Italy – but he needed the labor. Coincidentally enough, it crossed at just the right moment, which is why Rosen had immediately brought the matter to Clay and arranged the meeting.

"Well, gentlemen, as you know, I've made millions with my restaurants all over the world," he smirked, "I've also made millions buying and selling arms out of Sicily, where I am from. What I've got here is a chance to build on the west coast of America. I'm starting small as I always do. I've the space for storage and assembly." He took a drink of from his glass, an aged scotch. "I understand you need a storage space and a surplus of arms to make up an order you lost." Clay inhaled sharply and let his eyes flicker to Jackson. "No matter. I am prepared to help."

"What is it you want?" Jackson asked.

"I need labor."

"You want us to what? Assemble your guns?" Bobby asked.

"Not assemble. Transport. I am prepared to offer half a million for each transport. Fifty percent before the transport and fifty percent after." The Sons traded glances.

"What in the blazes of hell are we transporting?" Piney asked.

"Various weaponry. It requires careful planning. No mistakes. Professionalism, if you will. I need to know you will work dilligently to get the job done. This is why I pay so much. If you do the job well, you are paid well. You are treated well." Dante smiled. "The transport is once a month, and you may use the storage space for your own cargo, but you'd owe me twenty percent rental fee. It can be deducted from the transport payout." There was silence in the room.

"You'll understand if we need to discuss this privately," Clay said. Dante nodded.

"Of course." He reached into his pocket to brandish a card and slid it across the table to give it to Clay. "You'll let me know what you decide in a couple of days, yes?"

"Sure." Clay took the card and the men stood up, most of the Sons downing their free beer before they left. They started moving away and Jackson paused to turn toward Clay, speaking lowly. "What?"

"We do this and we're getting in bed with the goddamn Cosa Nostra." The old man sighed and nodded.

"Oh, Mr. Morrow," Dante said. His calling to Clay halted the line of men heading for the door. Dante handed a box to him. "If you wouldn't mind giving this to your daughter. She was so distraught this afternoon about the boys that knocked her over and damaged her phone - and it being her birthday and all," he paused, "well, she won't allow it to be a birthday gift, so a token of my appreciation for her coming onto my case with Rosen." Clay looked down at the box for the brand new phone. He nodded and his jaw tightened before he led his men out of the restaurant, slamming the box into Juice's chest as they went.

 _ **In the city was a sinner.  
I've done a lot of things wrong, but I swear I'm a believer.**_

Bianca heard Juice's motorcycle in her driveway and pulled herself up from the sofa where she lounged in her pajama short set. She stood up as he came through the door. "Hi baby," she said, crossing through the room and wrapping her arms around his neck. She kissed him and he kissed back, but it wasn't with the usual fervor that he had for her. He didn't even raise his arms from his sides. Slowly she pulled back and slid her arms down, resting her hands against his pecs. "What's wrong?" He held up the box. She looked at it. "Hey! How'd you know? Did Gemma tell you?"

"It's not from me." He tossed it in the nearby chair and moved passed her to go to the kitchen to get a beer from the fridge. She picked the box up to look at it.

"Who's it from then? Gemma? I told her I was gonna go get a new one tomorrow."

"It's from Dante Rossini," he popped open the bottle and tossed the cap into the sink before he leaned on the island counter to look at her. Bianca's eyes rose to look at him. "For your birthday. Or wait, no, a token of his appreciation for coming onto his case with Rosen." Juice drank half the beer in one swig.

"Jesus fuckin' Christ," she dropped the box in the chair and moved toward the kitchen counter. "I don't even know what that case is. He didn't tell me. What is it? Gemma said the Sons were having a meeting with him."

"I wanna know more about your afternoon with Dante Rossini. What happened with the boys that broke your phone?"

"I didn't spend the afternoon with Dante Rossini, Juice."

"What happened?"

"I was shopping and walking down the street. I was looking at my phone and these two shitheads on skateboards plowed into me. I fell over and one skated over my phone. Dante happened to be coming out of one the shops I guess. He helped me pick up my bags and saw my phone. That's it."

"How'd he know it was your birthday?"

"I might have mentioned it when I said the day was terrible."

"What's so terrible about it?"

"It's the day I was given up for adoption; the day that set this hellacious life in motion. It's a constant reminder, ya know. That's why I don't celebrate it. I don't mention it to anyone if I can help it." He leaned his hands on the counter and exhaled loudly. "Are you mad at me?" She crossed her arms. "I didn't do anything to warrant attention from Dante Rossini. I'm not interested. He's just a client. In the very least he'll wind up being a friend by accident, but will that be a problem?"

"Not if he respects boundaries – but he clearly doesn't."

"I'll give him the phone back. I can't accept that." Bianca dropped her arms to her sides and moved around the counter. "Don't be jealous."

"I'm not jealous," he objected as she pushed his kutte off of his shoulders.

"You are, and it's cute. But, it's unnecessary."

"I trust you," he tilted his head when he felt her mouth against his neck, "it's every other bastard around here that I don't trust." She kissed up to his mouth and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her hands on his ass. Bee pulled back enough to lock eyes with him.

"No one is going to take me away from you." Juice's features softened. "Unless you flush my panties again, then I might have to reconsider my options." He actually blushed and wrapped her in a bear hug.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER SOUNDTRACK: 'CAROUSEL' – MELANIE MARTINEZ**

* * *

 _ **And it's all fun and games,  
'til somebody falls in love.**_

Bianca woke up to the sound of buzzing. She raised her head from Juice's warm, strong back and looked around the room until her squinted eyes found the source of the buzzing. The daylight was prominent in the room, telling her that they'd slept most of the morning away, but she was in no hurry to get out of bed after receiving an email from Rosen that let her know she wasn't needed in the office that day. "Juice. It's yours." How could it be hers? She no longer had one.

"Hmm?" he grunted into the pillow face down.

"Your phone, stud. It's ringing." She rolled off of him as he shifted and turned her back to him, curling into the bed and pulling the blankets around her body. Juice inhaled and grabbed his phone, barely raising his head to answer it.

"Yeah? Mhmm. Alright," she heard him click it shut and set it back on the table before he exhaled and let out a groan.

"Get to work."

"Why aren't you at work?" He rolled onto his back beside her.

"Court all day. Not needed in the office." Juice rolled onto his side and pulled her close to him.

"What are you gonna do all day?"

"This probably."

"Sleep?"

"I might touch myself once or twice," she said, waiting for a response. Juice was silent, but she felt him against her thigh, and she laughed. "You better get movin'. I don't think they'd want you to be late."

"I can be a little late," he felt her up through the sheet.

"I don't think so."

"You just gonna leave me high and dry?"

"Hey, I didn't do that."

"You did so!" Bianca laughed.

"I didn't even touch you!" Juice kissed her neck and rolled out of bed.

"Apparently you don't realize that you don't have to touch me to give me a boner." Bianca rolled onto her back and watched him pull on his boxers and stand up. "Fuckin' witchcraft." He smiled a lazy grin. She wiggled her fingers at him.

"You'll be okay. It's not like you haven't ridden the bike with an awkward boner before." He scoffed and pulled on his pants.

"Don't remind me." He looked around for his shirt as she sat up. "You wanna go to Fun Town tonight?" She eyed him through narrowed eyes.

"Is that like a sexual innuendo for your dick or something?" Juice cracked up and sat on the edge of the bed beside her when he bent to pick up his shirt.

"No, it's the carnival. We go every year." Bianca pondered and then nodded.

"Sure. Sounds like fun."

"Okay," Juice hopped up and went into the bathroom to freshen himself up with the toiletries he'd gotten to keep at Bianca's house. His phone buzzed again and she laughed. "Goddamn," he said coming out of the bathroom with his toothbrush in his mouth.

"Told you. Can't be late," she stretched out in the middle of the bed and let out a contented sigh.

"What?" Juice said into his phone.

"Where are you, man?" Jackson asked.

"I'm gettin' ready to leave, dude. Chill. I'll be there in a few minutes." Jax laughed.

"Wanted to make sure you didn't go back to sleep."

"Or roll over and start shaggin' the Old Lady!" Chibs said taking over the phone's speaker before the line went dead. Juice shook his head and closed his phone before dropping it in his pocket.

"Idiots." He looked around the room as he continued to brush his teeth, then paused again. "Where's my kutte, babe?"

"Laying across the kitchen counter."

"Right. Thanks." Juice finished up and went to retrieve his vest from the kitchen. Bianca was on the verge of falling back asleep as he moved through the room, though she heard his movements. He ran back into the room and jumped on the bed, eliciting a groan from her. He laughed at her.

"Go away!" He kissed her, silencing her and stopping her from writhing beneath him. Juice broke the kiss and looked down at her.

"I love you, girl."

"I love you too." He hopped off the bed.

"See you tonight." She waved him away and he took off, so as to avoid another call from his brothers.

 _ **But you've already bought a ticket,  
and there's no turning back now.**_

Gemma parked the Cadillac in the grass out of the way of the other cars. She didn't trust the other carnival goers around her car and figured it was safer this way. Bianca smiled as she got out, joining her mother as the two of them migrated toward the entrance of the fairgrounds where the Sons had decided to line their bikes on either side of the gate.

Not long after Juice had left that morning, Bianca had gotten out of bed and did some cleaning around the house. She'd opened the windows and blasted her music, causing Gemma to come over and inquire after her and then help her with cleaning. The two women spent most of the afternoon together until the two of them went to get ready for the carnival and then came back together to ride out to the fairgrounds.

Happy stepped passed her to follow a couple of the guys as she waited for Juice, but paused in front of her. Bianca looked up at him, immediately feeling intimidated by the man's hard glare at her. He looked at her that way most of the time, but she'd observed him many times and came to realize that it was usually his expression. He brought his hand up and lifted the charm of her necklace to look at it. Juice stood beside them and watched Happy for a second before he too looked at the necklace. Happy's eyes met Bianca's before he let go of the charm. "Cool," he said, leaving her be and going through the gate and into the carnival. Bee looked at Juice.

"What is that? A bullet?" he asked.

"Yeah." She jumped and hugged his head to her chest, forcing him to bend to accommodate her short stature. "He will forever give me the creeps." Juice laughed.

"Meanwhile, you're burying me in your tits."

"I'm saying hello."

"I can dig it," he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Are you two coming into the carnival or you gonna put on a show out here in the lot?" Clay asked. Bianca turned her head and let go of Juice. He stood up straight. Gemma shook her head and smirked, walking through the gate with Clay.

"Evidently, we're too touchy feely for the old folks." Bianca grabbed his hand and they followed the rest of the MC before breaking away to take their own route. "Did everything go okay at the clubhouse?" Juice nodded.

"Yeah, I guess we're gonna be working with Dante Rossini." Bee didn't say anything as they walked along. She wouldn't ask. She knew that she was on a need to know basis. Juice would tell her what he thought she needed to know. "I don't like it, but the vote passed." After a moment, she turned to face him.

"Okay, well, let's not worry about it right now. Let's just have some fun." Juice smiled and nodded, before letting Bianca pull him through the fairgrounds.

The sky was barely lit and Bianca and Juice were half drunk and carefree by the time their fun was interrupted with a phone call to Juice's phone. "Go," she urged him on. "I'm just gonna play some games. I'll be here when you come back."

"I'm sorry, baby."

"Club first, right?" He nodded and she smiled. She understood. Juice kissed her and ran off. Bianca strolled down the game avenue, taking in all of the booths and trying to decide which one to play when someone touched her shoulder. She turned her head and was greeted with Dante's smiling face.

"Fancy meeting you here," he said.

"Well, it's the carnival. Only in town once a year, I'm told."

"First time?" he asked quizzically. She nodded. "Are you not a native of Charming?"

"No, I'm from Los Angeles." He quirked a brow. "It's a long story."

"I shall like to hear it one day."

"No, really, you wouldn't." Dante let out a chuckle. Despite being at a fun and laid-back function, he was still in a suit which almost made Bianca laugh. However, she remembered that she had wanted to see him for a reason. "Oh, I'm glad I ran into you, though."

"Really?" The man seemed pleased to hear this. She brought her purse down from her shoulder and grabbed the phone box from it before extending it to him.

"Yes. This. I can't accept this. I appreciate it and all. It was very kind of you, but I just…I can't." Dante shook his head, and held up a hand to stop her.

"Whether I buy it or whether you use money you've earned from a paycheck that I may or may not have contributed to, what is the difference?" Bianca considered the question and opened her mouth to oppose again, though she was unsure of what to say. However, she was stopped before anything could come out.

"Papa!" a little boy said, running to Dante's side. Dante looked down and Bianca's eyes shifted downward at the boy who closely resembled his father. Emilio wheeled over a stroller and held a toddler in his arms. A few other men were spread about; Dante's entourage. The little boy looked up at Bianca. "Ciao!"

"Forgive me. Bianca, this is my son, Roman." Dante turned Roman toward Bianca. "Roman, this is Bianca." Roman held out his hand and Bianca took it, intending to shake it, but Roman flipped it over and kissed it – the way his father did. She had no choice but to smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Roman." He smiled.

"Papa, can Emilio take me to the carousel?" Dante nodded, and the boy practically bounced back and forth waiting for the man. Dante's right hand man handed Dante the toddler with white blond peach fuzz and grabbed hold of Roman's hand before the two of them and a third man split from the entourage.

"Your son is a little charmer," she commented, looking at the baby. "Who is this precious little baby?"

"This is my daughter Amelia," Dante said.

"She's beautiful." The baby grinned at Bianca and waved her hands. "Is your wife here?"

"She passed just after Amelia was born." The woman frowned.

"I'm so sorry." The two of them looked at the baby.

"Would you like to hold her?"

"Me?" Dante laughed.

"Yes."

"Oh, uh, sure," she looked at the box in her hand and dropped it back in her bag. She pulled it back onto her shoulder, and Dante carefully transferred Amelia to Bianca's arms.

* * *

" _The fuck is that?" Chibs asked, coming to a pause beside Juice. Half-Sack stood to Juice's left. The three of them stood watching Bianca with Dante. Each of them could feel the tension roll off of their brother, but all of them knew there really couldn't be anything done about the matter, especially now that they'd agreed to the deal – other than telling the man to back off the woman. Would words be enough? Was he a man of honor?_

" _I'm this fuckin' close to losin' it, man," Juice said. "It's one thing to give her a phone."_

" _They're just talking…" Half-Sack said. Chibs smacked him in the head._

" _He's using his wee ones. We know what he's doin'."_

" _I don't like her being involved with this at all. She needs to be pulled from the case. Rosen doesn't need her on it."_

" _Better bring it to Clay. Might need to set up for re-negotiation with Rossini," Chibs suggested. Juice's fists clenched at his sides. "Or go get yer woman."_

" _I trust her."_

" _What?" Chibs and Half-Sack said in unison. "Go mark your territory, boy'o! Now o'neva!" Chibs shouted._

* * *

Bianca heard Chibs' voice in the distance, though she only caught the tail-end of what was said. She smiled and gave the baby back to Dante. "She's adorable."

"Thank you," Dante said.

"Bye, bye sweetheart," Bianca said, taking the baby's hand and kissing it. Dante turned his head to smile at the baby. Bee looked at Dante. "Have fun at the carnival."

"The same to you, Bianca." Bee turned and jogged off, but was met in only a few feet by Juice and the other two. She jumped onto Juice with a smile. He forced his smile and eyed Dante over her shoulder as his hands squeezed his girlfriend's ass. Dante's expression never changed from the smirk he held as the two men locked eyes.

"Everything okay, boys?" she asked, setting her feet back on the ground and swatting Juice's hands away.

"You bet," Half-Sack said. Chibs grabbed the young Prospect around the neck and pulled him ahead of the couple. Juice held Bianca's hand and the two of them stood in silence for a minute.

"What's wrong?" She tossed a glance over her shoulder and saw Dante putting Amelia in the stroller. "Is it about Dante, because I told you…"

"No, I have something for you." Bianca smiled.

"What is it?" Juice fished in his pocket and pulled out what he had, but rather than handing it directly to her, he stepped from beside her to in front of her and dropped to one knee in the grass. His hand rose and he held up a silver ring. The smile on Bianca's face faded and she looked from his face to the ring and then back at him blankly. "Don't be a jerk," she said, because it was the only thing she could formulate in her state of shock. It gained her a round of laughter from the club that she hadn't realized assembled in a half circle in the distance. Even Juice laughed.

"Please?" He nodded once. "Don't say no. You'll make me look like a jerk. All these people watchin' and all." Bianca was able to lift her eyes from Juice long enough to discover the people watching them. Her heart raced after that and she grabbed hold of his face and bent to kiss him.

"Yes," she said. Juice stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"She said yes!" he shouted, gaining hoots from his club and frightening the carnival goers that hadn't stopped to watch the scene and had no idea what the commotion was about. Juice slipped the ring on Bianca's finger and picked her up, kissing her in the process. He turned to walk toward his MC, breaking the kiss so he could look past her. Bianca looked over his shoulder smiling and locking eyes with Dante who raised his carnival cup to her – but his everlasting smile was gone.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER SOUNDTRACK: 'IN THE AIR TONIGHT' – PHIL COLLINS**

* * *

 _ **Well, if you told me you were drowning,  
I would not lend a hand.**_

"What is that God-awful smell?" Bianca said, leaning into Rosen's office. Rosen looked up from his computer mid-chew and pointed at the box on his desk. "What is it?" After a moment, the older man spoke.

"Bolognese. Lunch special sent over from Rossini's." Bianca nodded slowly. "It's fantastic. Wanna try some?"

"Not if it smells like that. You're offending my vampiric nature."

"Ha. Ha." He motioned to the chair across the desk from him. "Come in."

"Do I really have to?" Rosen made a face as if to ask her please. Bianca sighed and came in to sit. "What's up?"

"Tonight is the Grand Opening dinner at Rossini's."

"Okay."

"I have to fly out to Seattle." Bee tilted her head slightly.

"Okay…"

"I need you to represent the firm this evening." Bianca sighed. "Is that a problem?"

"Representing the firm, no. Being around Dante, yes. He seems to…like me." Rosen looked at her blankly.

"Of course he does."

"You know that?"

"We all like you." She shook her head.

"No, Scott, I mean _like_ like me." Her boss took a moment and then sat back in his chair and nodded. "He hasn't like…made any formal advances, but it's just a vibe I get. It makes me kind of uncomfortable."

"I think maybe he's just like that with females. He's overly friendly with Mandy as well." Bianca felt a little relief with the confession of his statement, but did she dare mention the gift of the phone? "I can't pull you off the case even if I wanted to. He specifically asked for you to assist and you're my second. If I'm gone and he needs legal counsel, you're it."

"Why did he request me?"

"Maybe because you were the first person he dealt with. I don't know. But, I signed you into the contract between him and me."

"You sold me!" Rosen laughed, and Bianca smiled. "You play dirty."

"You'll get used to it." Bee stood up.

"Fine. Just for that, I'm taking this cannoli." She grabbed his dessert box from the desk.

"Alright. Hey," she turned to look at him, "dress to the nines. Take Juice. Congratulations, by the way."

"Thanks."

"Try to stay out of trouble though. There's nothing I can do with the Sons and Rossini. We're all locked in." Bianca felt her heart sink. She nodded and left the office.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER SOUNDTRACK: 'COLORS' –CROSSFADE**

* * *

 _ **Can you feel it crush you? Does it seem to bring the worst in you out?  
There's no running away from these things that hold you down.**_

"I don't even like Italian food that much, I'm just sayin'," Bianca said, sitting next to Juice in the limo that had been sent for her, him, and Gemma and Clay. Dante had gone as far as to send limousines for the Sons and their dates so they could drink to their hearts' content and not be left to drive their bikes home. It was both considerate and stupid of the man, to say the least.

"But this is like yours and your mother's thing," Clay said, "getting dressed up and having parties."

"This is not my thing," Gemma declared. "You think I wanna go rub elbows with this European dickhead and all his yuppie friends in my town? Hell no." Bianca bit back a smile and glanced toward Juice. "I look good though."

"Yes you do, baby," Clay said, turning his head to kiss his wife.

"You okay?" Bianca said softly to Juice. He turned his head to look at her and briefly smiled.

"Yeah. This is just weird for me, is all." She nodded and looked out the window. Part of her wondered how many of the Sons had ridden in a limo. How many limos had actually been in Charming? Fourteen thousand people was a lot and it was a moderately sized town, but it was [mostly] run by the MC. It wasn't exactly a town of extravagance despite having businesses and wealthy businessmen in town that were trying to bulldoze and evolve the plain.

As they arrived, they were greeted by Dante's men and ushered into the busy restaurant. They were seated at the large round table in the middle with the rest of the Sons and women, looking scarily reminiscent of the night of the biker prom and it made Bianca's head swim. Her shoulders slumped a bit and she chewed on her bottom lip, watching as a waiter filled a glass in front of her with champagne. _You can do this_ , she told herself, _you have to_.

Jackson kissed her cheek and startled her from her thoughts. She looked toward him and noticed Tara sitting next to him. "How's it goin' little sis?" he asked.

"Fine. How's it goin' for you two love birds?" It hadn't been too long since the two of them had rekindled their flame.

"No complaints. Where's Rosen?"

"Seattle. I'm reppin' tonight."

"That's cold."

"Yeah, he left me hangin' in the wind. No back up." Bianca shrugged and smiled. "Eh, there won't be need for legal counsel tonight." She turned her head in Juice's direction and against proper etiquette, propped her elbow on the table and rested her chin on her hand. She leaned forward and he turned his smiling face from Chibs' laughing body and looked at her.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Uh huh." Juice kissed her softly. "I have a request."

"What is it?"

"When we get married, please let's not have a function that's anything like this." Juice looked around.

"No?"

"A barbeque in the backyard will be just fine." He laughed harder than she expected.

"Really?"

"Yes, really." He nodded and grabbed her by the waist to pull her to the edge of her chair.

"Okay." Bianca raised her hand to run it over his Mohawk and then kissed him as the clinking of a glass silenced the room. Dante became the focal point as he began his welcoming speech. He made it quick, thanking everyone for coming and wishing everyone a happy meal and prompting the servers.

 _ **Do they complicate you because they make you feel like this?  
Of all the colors that you've shined this is surely not your best.**_

"I'll be back," Bianca said, getting up from the table. Juice looked up at her with a furrowed brow.

"You okay?"

"Uh huh." Tara got up casually, and walked with Bianca to the restrooms. Bee trotted in and into a stall to bend over a toilet and vomit. Her brunette friend pulled back the stray strands of blond hair from her face.

"Oh," the doc said. Bianca stood up straight and flushed the toilet. "You good, or…" the blond shook her head.

"You have some Benedryl or something?"

"Benedryl?" Tara looked in her clutch.

"I think there were beets on that salad. I'm allergic to them." Bee touched her lips, and went to the mirror. She rinsed her mouth out.

"I do," Tara gave her the pill packet and Bianca took the medicine.

"I should probably check the menu items next time," Bianca laughed. "I'll be okay in a minute."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I can usually catch it in time. I vomit before anything."

"I thought maybe you were pregnant…" Bianca shook her head.

"Birth control."

"Got it."

"I'm gonna pee, though. Then I'll be back out."

"Alright," Tara smiled. "I'll let them know you're okay."

"Thanks." The doc left and Bianca did her business, washing up afterward and exiting the ladies' room. She bypassed the bar in the corner, only to be beckoned by Dante himself. She hesitated, looking at her table in the distance, but eventually gave in and joined the Italian at the bar. "Hello," she said, hopping onto a barstool.

"You look absolutely stunning this evening. Thank you for coming," Dante said with a smile as he offered her another glass of champagne. She shook her head.

"No, thanks. I just took some medicine." His expression changed to concern then.

"Are you ill?"

"The salad. Beets?" He nodded. "Allergy." Dante seemed taken aback by her.

"I am so sorry. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"Can I get you anything?"

"No, I'm good."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Dante looked to be wrestling with something mentally, but he finally spoke.

"I shall like to congratulate you on your engagement."

"Oh, thank you."

"I had not known you were involved with one of the Sons of Anarchy." She nodded. "They all have such wandering eyes." Bianca stared at him blankly. "They clearly do not know the worth of the women in which they have at their sides, especially one such as you." Her eyes narrowed. "I've not been able to keep my eyes off of you all night, yet, he has not even come to ask after you."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Dante gave a curt nod. "Don't pretend like you know anything about me or him or them – or Charming for that matter."

"I know more than you think." He took a drink from his glass. "This is not the life for you. You want a life of happiness and culture. You want children, but in the life of a criminal motorcycle gang?" The man seemed to seethe at the words he spoke, which confused her. "I can give you want you want. He cannot." Bianca hopped off of the stool.

" _You_ aren't what I want, so your theory is all in your head." Dante's hand found the curve of her waist and he stood up, shielding her from the view of the table where her family sat. She looked up at him.

"I am exactly what you _need_ ," he said, "that is all that matters."


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER SOUNDTRACK: 'BAD COMPANY' – FIVE FINGER DEATH PUNCH**

* * *

 _ **Rebel souls, deserters we've been called;  
chose a gun, and threw away the sun.**_

"Let's do this, boys," Jax said as the men secured their packs onto their bikes. Half-Sack and Piney jumped into the box truck adorned with the ' _Ride and Read: Helping Charming's Local Schools_ ' banner. It was their cover for transporting Dante's weaponry. It'd been three weeks since the opening ceremony and little had anyone known, that had been a cover for his Sicilian associates to fly in to 'celebrate' and to also bring in his goods. The guns had been assembled, the ammunition pressed and the grenades safely housed. Samcro hadn't realized they were transporting weapons of military destruction until it was too late. It caused a little dissention, but once they received half of their payout, it seemed to quiet it down.

They were all on edge as they arranged the "charity ride" for the local school district. They would in fact collect books to donate and even give money during the ride, but it was the perfect cover for the transport. The box truck housed crates of books on top of those weapons and the Sons on bikes rolled the smaller weapons into the bedrolls.

Their last stop before heading up the coast was Rossini's to make it appear as though Dante was donating a lot of books from his travels across the United States, and a check. It was not fake. He, indeed, did as the crates were loaded into the truck. He sent the men off with trust in them to get the task done swiftly and smoothly.

One by one, the Sons mounted their bikes and revved them up, pulling away from Rossini's and heading out of Charming on their first big [and new] business venture. Hearts pounded, nerves were on edge. Nothing could go wrong. There was too much precious cargo in that truck. They could die during this run. They could go to jail for life during this run. The people they were leaving behind with Dante could get hurt. Shit had to go exactly as planned.

 _ **Now these towns, well they all know our name.  
The death punch sound is our claim to fame.**_

"What are you doin'?" Juice asked into his burner as he sat down on his parked bike outside of their destination. The club was protected by the cover of night at the moment as Dante's associates unloaded the box truck in back of the establishment. The drive had been a straight shot aside from the few stops they had to make to make the charity ride look real. The hotel they came to stop at was run by one of Dante's associates. Samcro asked no questions, just accepted the hospitality and the envelope of the rest of their payoff. There was food, booze, and women waiting for them inside the hotel, compliments of Mr. Rossini. They all agreed that if every run was this way, it would be a good relationship.

"Painting," Bianca said.

"Painting? Painting what? I didn't know you painted."

"I don't. I'm painting the bedroom." He laughed.

"Why?"

"I'm bored."

"You're bored."

"And nervous. I do weird things when I'm bored and nervous."

"You don't have to be nervous, though. Everything went good. We'll be on our way back in the morning." She sighed. "Is that it?"

"Is what it?"

"Is that the only thing bothering you?"

"Yeah. You forget, this is the first time I'm having to deal with something like this…other than…" she let her voice trail off, because he already knew she meant having to deal with the Mayans and that whole mess. "I'm just not used to it."

"I know. It'll be okay. It's only once a month and it was easy." She was silent, and Juice could tell there was something else on her mind, but he didn't push her. If she wanted to talk about it, she would. "What color are you painting the bedroom?"

"Black, like my soul." He laughed again.

"Seriously?"

"No, it's called…hang on," she paused, "it's called, Caribbean Sea."

"So, blue."

"It's a shade of blue."

"It's blue. Just say it. Blue."

"Shut up."

"Juice!" he heard Jax shout from behind him. Juice shot a look over his shoulder toward the entrance of the hotel and sighed.

"I gotta go babe."

"Okay."

"I'll text you in the morning."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too." Juice snapped his phone shut and jogged to meet up with Jackson. "What's up?" Jax gave him a folded over envelope.

"For your trouble, bro." Juice smiled and nodded. Jackson wrapped his arm around the younger man's neck and pulled him into a headlock. "Let's go get shitfaced."


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER SOUNDTRACK: 'WANT YOU BAD' – THE OFFSPRING**

* * *

 _ **Your one vice, is you're too nice.  
Come around now can't you see?**_

"Hey, you," a voice said as a shadow fell over her. Bianca's eyes popped open under her sunglasses and she saw Clay looking down at her. Her gaze shifted toward the gate of her backyard as the other Sons filed into her yard, promptly returning from their run. Her sunbathing afternoon with Gemma had been interrupted, but at that moment, neither of them seemed to care when they saw all the men return in one piece. Bianca hopped up off of the lounge chair and hugged Clay. She and her father were still barely friends, but she was happy that none of them had run into any trouble.

Her dad let her go and she bypassed all of the other men to jump on Juice. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he used one arm to hold her up.

"Goddamn, we need a pool at TM," Tig said, moving with Gemma toward the swimming pool in Bianca's yard.

"Hey, let's get a barbecue, going. I've got some patties in the fridge," Gemma said. "I'll go grab them."

"Someone has to light the grill. I'm busy," Bee said before she turned her head to look at Juice again. "Beer's in the fridge. Don't piss or jizz in my pool. Have fun." Her mouth covered Juice's again. Gemma shook her head as she bypassed them on the way out of the gate.

"Don't let the boy breathe or anything, ya little slut." Bianca flipped the bird over Juice's head. After a moment, she released Juice and put her feet on the ground.

"Where you goin'?" he asked.

"Well, I mean, everyone is here…"

"They've all been at the clubhouse before when we've..." She laughed and shook her head.

"Later."

"You're in the business of giving awkward boners." Bianca shrugged and turned around to be greeted with Tig's naked ass.

"What the fuck…" he cannon balled into the pool, causing laughter all around the yard.

"Sorry, darlin'. No swim trunks," Jackson said.

"Boxers!" she shouted when Tig popped back out of the water.

"I went commando," he said.

"Good God," she said, shaking her head. Juice laughed and took his bag inside. Gemma came back over with the burgers from her house and Clay fired up the grill Bianca had on her back patio. Bee went inside the house in search of Juice and found him in the bedroom doorway looking at the walls inside.

"Blue."

"Whatever. Do you hate it?"

"No."

"Good. It's not completely dry yet, so, the bed is in the living room." Juice dropped his bag at his feet and picked up Bianca again, resting her back against the hallway wall. He pushed his pelvis into hers. "Nooooo," she said.

"Come on, I'll make it quick." She scrunched up her nose.

"Like hell. What makes you think I want that shit to be quick? You'll get off, but then I'll walk around squishy the rest of the day." Juice buried his face against her chest and laughed.

"Blame it on the pool."

"I'm not getting in there after Tig's naked ass has been in there." Juice set her on the floor.

"Boner killer: Tig's naked ass."

"There ya go." She smiled. "Just come hang out. We've got all night long. _All_ night." Juice nodded.

Bianca led Juice back outside and by then most of the younger men had stripped down to their boxers and jumped into the pool. Gemma and Clay chatted by the grill and the other Sons occupied the patio table with beers in their hands.

"Bee, I called Tara. She's gonna come over and stop by the market on her way. Do you need anything?" Jackson asked. Bianca shook her head.

"Not that I can think of." Jackson nodded.

 _ **I want you, all tattooed.  
I want you bad.**_

Tara arrived shortly thereafter with the rest of the fixings for their barbecue and the Sons and the women that seemed to hold them together the best sat down to eat and enjoy each other's company. Bianca forced Tig to wrap a towel around his waist to which he obliged because he didn't feel like putting his pants back on just yet.

"Hello," someone called from the gate. They all turned to look the way of the fence and saw Emilio standing there. Bianca got up and ventured over to speak to the man. "Sorry to interrupt your party." His eyes shifted to the men. "Welcome back, gentlemen!" he shouted. The men gave him a round of cheers and rose their beer bottles. Emilio dropped his eyes to Bianca. "I knocked at the front door, but no one answered, I hope me coming back here was okay."

"Sure. What can I do for you?" He handed a large gift box with two smaller gift boxes on top over the gate to her.

"These are engagement presents for you and Mr. Ortiz from Mr. Rossini." Bianca felt her face flush with anger. "He sends his apologies for what was said the night of the opening."

"I'm sure. Well, you can just take those back to him and tell him thank you, but they are unnecessary." Emilio shook his head.

"He was quite insistent that I bring them. Please. He means well." Bianca considered for a moment before taking the boxes. "Thank you, Miss Bianca."

"You want a burger or something?"

"Oh, no, thank you. I must get back." She nodded. "Good day." Emilio turned to leave and Bianca came back toward the table where she sat between Tara and Gemma.

"What are these?" Gemma asked.

"Engagement presents from Dante Rossini," she said, handing the smaller boxes to Juice when she saw his name attached to them. They looked at each other and he looked a bit put off by the gesture.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Apparently," she answered.

"Let's see what it is, man," Bobby urged. Juice opened the first box to find imported Italian cigars which got him hoots from the men before they dug in to grab them. While Juice opened the second box, Bianca opened her box. She looked inside, the top of the box acting as a barrier between her and her fiancé.

"Daaaaaaamn," Jackson said as Juice twisted and turned the S&W 41 with the Gold grip.

"You can say that again," Gemma said, looking into Bianca's box. Bianca's focus broke and she shut the box. Tara shook her head.

"That's a hell of a weapon," Clay said. Juice nodded.

"Interesting that he gave it to you, sweetheart," Gemma said. Juice looked across at her.

"Why?"

"Because you can use it to shoot him in the heart."

"Gemma," Bianca said.

"What do you mean?" Juice asked.

"He gave your fiancée lingerie." She shook her head and pointed at the box. "You don't let no man give your woman lingerie."

"Gemma, I'll take care of it." Bianca said. Juice stood up and reached across the table to open the box in front of Bianca to look inside. It was definitely a skimpy piece of sexy and seductive clothing and it only pissed the man off. He stomped off around the table and Bianca huffed. "You're gonna have him go kill the goddamn Godfather of Charming. Are you out of your fucking mind?" She ran after Juice, her flip flops snapping on her feet as she went. She had to grab hold of his arm and halt him half way down the driveway in front of her house, but he yanked his arm away from her.

"Don't," he snapped.

"You can't do anything, Juice."

"Like hell."

"It's a butterfly effect. One little thing can change everything later. This is not worth it. Dante Rossini is not worth your anger. I already told you that no one is going to take me away from you."

"That's not the point, Bianca!" he pointed toward the way of the backyard, "Do you know how goddamn disrespectful that was?" She nodded. "How can I not do something about that?"

"I will handle it."

"Like you handled the phone?"

"That's different."

"No, it's not. You're too fucking nice."

"I killed a person!" Juice's eyes fell from her and she looked around for a moment. "I have to do it my way. Or we have to figure out how to handle it together. You guys signed up to work with the fucking Sicilian Mafia. There's no out. Not without blood. You can't just go in there and make threats or shoot to kill. I know you're trying to protect what's yours, but so am I."

"I want you out of the deal." His eyes met with hers. "Figure out a way for you to be clear of Rossini. I'll do what I've got to do, but I don't want him forcing you to do anything."

"I don't know if I can. Rosen is the one that signed me into the contract with Rossini."

"Figure it out." He moved by her and climbed on his bike. "Or I will."


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER SOUNDTRACK: 'UPRISING' – MUSE**

* * *

 _ **They will not force us.  
They will stop degrading us.**_

"Miss Bianca, how can I help you today?" a lady Bianca could not remember personally meeting asked as she stepped into Rossini's. The blonde pushed a stray strand of hair from her eye and looked around the restaurant, making eye contact with a linear looking female in a pant suit sitting across from a man in a suit. She brought her eyes back to the hostess and readjusted the gift box between her side and arm.

"Is Mr. Rossini in? I'd like to speak with him."

"He's in his office, I think. Let me give him a buzz and…" Bianca headed for the office, ignoring the pleading of the hostess as she begged to announce Bianca's arrival rather than having the young woman show up out of the blue. Bianca was too angry for that. The man was driving a wedge right between her and her fiancé and that's exactly what he wanted. She wasn't about to let that happen.

Bianca wasn't exactly sure where the office was, but she could guess that it was beyond the hallway where the restrooms where because she recalled seeing a door there. She went through it and turned left before seeing Emilio come through a door with a smile on his face. "Miss Bianca."

"Where is he?"

"Mr. Rossini is finishing up in the kitchen at the moment, but you're more than welcome to wait in his office. Roman and Amelia are in there." Bianca studied Emilio for a moment before nodding slowly. The man led her to the office and she was greeted happily by the four year old.

"Ciao!" Roman shouted, hopping up from the floor. Amelia looked up, but her hand kept banging her blocks together. Bianca smiled.

"Hello, Roman," Bianca said, "how are you and Amelia this afternoon?"

"Fine. Have you come to see Papa?" She nodded and crouched to shake little Amelia's hand.

"Are you two having fun?" Her eyes shifted from the baby to Roman who sat on his knees beside her.

"I wanted to go to the park, but it wasn't warm enough yet."

"Well, it's warmed up a little. Maybe you can go soon." This seemed to brighten the boy's eyes as Emilio came back into the room. Bianca stood up, gripping the gift box to her side.

"Roman, come," the man said before he moved to pick up Amelia. Dante came into the office.

"Obey Zio, Roman," Dante said as he laid a kiss to the boy's head. He kissed his baby's cheek and Emilio left with the children. For a moment, Bianca felt nervous that she was closed up in the office alone with Dante. In every other instance there had always been someone close by. Of course, it was very possible that someone still was. She highly doubted that Dante Rossini was left unprotected even if they suspected that she would bring him no harm.

"Bianca, to what do I owe the pleasure?" he asked with a smile as he moved behind his desk and sat down. He motioned to the chair across from it, but she didn't sit. As polite as he had been in the past, she thought this gesture to be semi-out of character for him. If anything, he might have stayed near the chair until she sat down. But, he sat down in his chair, relaxed and smiling a smug smile at her. It actually angered her more.

"Okay, look, I get it. You've got a crush on me," she set the gift box on the desk in front of him and opened it. She'd placed the phone he'd given her inside as well. "I'm sorry that you've developed feelings for me, but you can't keep pursuing me and you sure as hell cannot keep sending me presents. Sending me lingerie was way out of line."

"Was it the wrong size?" Dante's smile only faded for a moment. "Or the color? You don't like the color?"

"Oh my God, dude. You can't send lingerie to another man's woman! It's disrespectful. Is that what is done in Italy? Jesus." Dante chuckled. "What is so funny?"

"I thought you and Mr. Ortiz would enjoy it."

"That's the point. You _thought_ about it. You're not supposed to be thinking about anything that has to do with me or him. We are all strictly business partners. Well, you and he are. I am going to be taken off of this case." Dante shook his head.

 _ **They will not control us.  
We will be victorious.**_

"You're in my contract."

"I never signed anything that had to do with you, so I am not obligated to do anything for you."

"You're wrong." Bianca and Dante stared at each other over the desk as if daring each other to make the next move.

"Is this how you got your wife? Bullied her into some business arrangement and stole her away from the man she originally loved?" Dante moved to his feet and around the desk then, startling her, but Bianca turned to face him.

"Do not speak about my wife."

"Are you angry?" Dante looked angry. "That's how you make me feel. That's how you make my fiancé feel. I am his. I chose him. There's no changing that."

"Yet with him, you were stalked, assaulted, kidnapped, raped, and nearly murdered." Bianca's mouth dropped open slightly. How the hell did he know all of that? "Do you want to hit me? Or murder me?" She didn't answer, just teared up. What was she supposed to do? He obviously knew more than she had figured, even if he had told her as much. He looked perplexed for a moment.

"Just…please. Leave me alone. All you're doing is making me feel like it's happening all over again." Bianca inhaled deeply and turned away from him. Her boot clad feet carried her from the office and through the corridor.

"Bianca," she heard him call behind her. The blond crossed through the restaurant, but Dante was easily able to get to her side. "Please."

"Mr. Rossini," the lady in the suit Bianca had seen earlier said, stepping in their path. Bianca halted next to Dante.

"Yes?" Dante said, looking slightly agitated that he was so rudely interrupted. The woman held out her hand, to which Dante actually shook.

"I'm Agent June Stahl, ATF. I just wanted to compliment you on your restaurant. The food was phenomenal. You must praise the chef for me." Dante smiled. Bianca crossed her arms before she stepped around the woman. "I'm so sorry to interrupt. Agent June Stahl." Bee turned her head to see if the woman was talking to her and once she realized that she was, she paused to shake her hand.

"Bianca Teller-Morrow," Bianca finally said.

"Teller-Morrow? As in Teller-Morrow Automotive?"

"Yes. My father and brother own it." June nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Bianca." The woman turned her attention back to Dante. "Well, I'm sorry to interrupt I just wanted to commend you, Mr. Rossini. I will be back, I'm sure." The Agent and her partner took their leave and Bianca and Dante looked at each other.

"Goodbye, Dante," Bee said sternly before she walked out the door of the restaurant.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER SOUNDTRACK: 'WORMS OF THE EARTH' – FINCH**

* * *

 _ **Careful boy, careful...  
Absence of heart makes a boy, a man, a monster.**_

The Chevelle rolled into the lot and into a parking spot with ease. Bianca shut the engine off and got out of the car, giving a wave to Gemma who stood in the doorway of the office smoking and conversing with Clay and Tig. She saw Deacon and Jackson huddled with Opie and Juice near the bikes as she approached. This was the first official time she was seeing all the young men together without the older men and she appreciated the youthful and handsome men that they were. Deacon was the first to break off and embrace her and she hugged him back.

"In Rossini's today there was an Agent June Stahl, ATF," she muttered lowly enough for him to hear. He understood what she was telling him without much elaboration. She patted his back and let go before she hugged Jackson and Opie. Juice was last, but he got to hold her the longest, plus he got to make out with her for a moment.

The two of them broke away from the pack, but didn't go far. "Are you okay?" Juice asked, recognizing distress on his lady's face. He rubbed her shoulder as they stood together.

"I gave him back the lingerie and the phone," she shook her head, "and I tried to explain how he was affecting us." Juice's brow furrowed. "He…he fucking knew everything," she said in an exhaled breath.

"What?"

"He knew everything about Esai."

"How?" She shook her head.

"I don't know." Bianca raised her eyes to Juice's face and could tell that he was angry, but not with her. Or was he angry with her? "I think he finally got the message though."

"And the case?"

"I don't think that's as easy."

"Goddamn it!" He raised his arms for a moment and laced his fingers behind his neck. "Are you serious?"

"I tried!" Juice dropped his hands, but he'd balled them into fists on the way down.

"This is bullshit."

"What is it you want me to do?! Jesus Christ."

"You're nothing but a glorified secretary! There is no reason that he needs you 'locked' into a contract!" Bianca stared at Juice for a moment before she scoffed and started to turn away from him. He grabbed her arm to halt her, an action which escaped him. Bee couldn't think before she reacted. She cranked the fist of her opposite hand back, her left hand, and swung it forward. It connected with Juice's face, not hard enough to do much damage, but the ring on her finger cut his lip open and he staggered backward, letting go of her.

"What the fuck is going on?" Clay asked, as a few of the Sons came over to see what the commotion was about. Chibs had automatically stepped between two of them and held his hands up. Juice swiped at his mouth, but he had no intention of going after Bianca. He hadn't meant to trigger anything or hurt her. He hadn't thought about his actions. The blond held her head in her hands for a moment, her palms at her temples and her fingers in her hair as she stared at Juice. She was livid and irrational and not really thinking that clearly at the moment. She was also at a loss of what to do to make the situation better.

"Don't touch me," she muttered, feeling like any one of the people there would go to console her. "Don't touch me," it came out as more of a whisper the second time.

She finally dropped her hands from her hair and reached into her pocket to pull out the phone she'd bought herself that morning. She dialed Rosen and waited for him to answer. She knew everyone was watching her curiously. Was she calling the cops? What the hell was going on? Neither she nor Juice had answered the question. "Hi, Scott."

"Hi, Bianca. What's up?" Rosen asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm quitting."

"Uh…what?"

"Sue me if you want, for breech of contract of whatever. I'm nothing but a glorified secretary anyway. Everything of value that I own outright will be on the lot at Teller-Morrow." She hung up and dropped the phone at Juice's feet. She followed it with the keys to her car and finally slid the ring off of her finger. She didn't drop it or throw it, but rather leaned forward long enough to tuck it into one of his vest pockets. Juice sighed.

"Bianca," he started, "I'm sorry."

"You're goddamn right you are." She turned on her heel and marched off of the lot.

 _ **Breathe not a word of this.  
Quiet, quiet confidence.**_

The room was quiet except for the sounds of the machines humming. It was actually enough to put someone to sleep, but her mind was swimming too much for her to do such a thing. She just sat quietly, rocking in the rocking chair beside Abel's incubator watching the baby. She'd been there for hours. She'd cried a little, out of anger, out of depression, out of Lord knows what else. The nurse that came in and out to check on the kids in the room checked on her too, but she always insisted that she was fine. Finally, Tara came in to check on Abel and Bianca. Bee figured she had freaked the nurse out enough for one evening.

"Are you okay?" Tara asked as she checked Abel's vitals.

"Yeah."

"You're a horrible liar."

"I am not. Your question is just vague. As of this moment, I am okay." Bianca gave the doc a sideways glance.

"I talked to Jax a little while ago. Everyone's worried about you. They can't seem to find you."

"Good. Don't tell them I'm here."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to see any of them right now."

"Okay."

"Really? You won't tell?" Tara nodded.

"I know it's not easy." After a moment, Bianca sighed.

"Doc."

"Yes?"

"You have a cup I can pee in?" Tara paused and eyed the younger female. Bianca leaned forward and twisted the tail end of her braid. "I've been really emotional lately. And I haven't kept track of my pills. I think I might…" The doctor nodded.

"I'll get you one."

"Thanks." Tara left to go get Bianca a specimen cup and Bianca sat back in the chair for a moment. She breathed out and looked at her tiny nephew. Could she be a mother? She wasn't even sure she could be a decent wife or Old Lady at this point. "Ugh." She groaned and leaned forward again, resting her face in her hands.

The door opened back up and Tara came back in to hand Bianca the cup. "Can we keep this between us?"

"Of course, Bianca." Tara said, assuredly. Bee nodded and stood up. "The restroom is around the corner. I'll wait here for you." The blond left the room and went to the restroom to do her business. She wrapped a paper towel around the cup and brought it back to Tara who couldn't help but to bite back a smile. "It's just pee." Bianca laughed softly.

"I was trying to be considerate."

"Thanks. It should only take a few minutes."

"Okay. I'll be here. I don't have any way to leave without giving in and calling someone."

"How did you get here?"

"I walked from the garage."

"Holy shit."

"I was mad. I didn't notice at the time that it was a long walk, but I'm not about to do it in the wee hours of the morning." Tara shook her head.

"No. If you really want to stay, I can take you home as soon as my shift is over, but that chair might get mighty uncomfortable, so at least think about calling someone."

"I will." The fatigued female sat back down in the rocker and Tara left the room. Bianca reached in the incubator to touch Abel's hand. "Alright kid. You need to get out of there. I think I might need the practice with you. Plus, I know you've got to be tired of being in a microwave. How can you sleep in there?" She fell silent again. Would Juice even want a child? He wanted to marry her, otherwise he wouldn't have asked. But, how soon would he want a kid in the equation? They'd never talked about it.

She was lost in thought until Tara returned to the room several minutes later. Bianca wasn't even sure how much time had passed, but she looked at the doctor with anxious eyes. Tara simply handed her a slip of paper. "What's this?"

"A prescription for prenatal vitamins." Bianca stared at the paper for a moment. "I get off in about an hour and a half. If you need anything before then, let one of the nurses know." All Bee could do was nod as Tara left the room again. So, she was indeed going to be a mother.

Shit.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER SOUNDTRACK: 'ALL OUR LIVES' – ANDREW MCMAHON IN THE WILDERNESS**

* * *

 _ **I thought if I could tell her something I would tell her this:  
"There's only two mistakes that I have made…"**_

"Thanks for dropping me off," Bianca said, giving Tara a lighthearted smile as the doctor pulled into the driveway in front of the gray brick house. After they'd left the hospital, the two women had gone to breakfast and chatted. It had done Bianca good and she was grateful that she and Tara had actually become fast friends since she had been seeing her around more often. It was good to have someone around that wasn't Gemma. Her mother was a good person, or she tried to be, but she could be a little overbearing at times.

"No problem. Don't lost track of those pills now. They're important." Bianca nodded.

"I won't," they had stopped by the pharmacy to get the prenatal prescription filled, but Bee was still trying to process the news that she was pregnant; let alone trying to put herself in the mindset of remembering to take a vitamin daily. She hadn't even kept track of her birth control and it was laid out for her in a pattern. She almost sighed at herself. "See ya later."

Bianca got out of the Cutlass and strolled up her driveway, turning to wave as Tara pulled away from the house. She sniffed the air, smelling the aroma of freshly cut grass and hearing a lawn mower close by. After letting herself into her house with no trouble, she kicked off her boots and went into the kitchen. Juice walked by the open back door with the lawnmower. Was he doing domestic work? She hadn't actually paid attention to any of the guys doing such a thing. Surely they did. They were still people and they took care of their homes, but this was _her_ home, not his. However, he was over to stay with her more than they were at his apartment. Every thing aside, she was still pissed about how he had degraded her yesterday. It had been absolutely unnecessary.

With a sigh, she went toward the bedroom, pausing in the doorway to notice that Juice had put the house back together. She hadn't put the bedroom back together since it had been painted a few days ago in order for it to dry, so he had done it for her. Everything looked the way it had before; it was just the walls that were newly blue. He remembered enough to know where things went. It almost made her cry and she cursed her stupid new pregnancy hormones as she dropped her pharmacy bag and her purse into the closet and went into the bathroom to run a bath.

She no sooner settled into the bubble bath when she heard the back door open and close. Bianca was quiet, with the back of her head against the back wall of the tub as she heard Juice move through the house. He bypassed the bathroom door and then backed up, finally lingering in the doorway. She turned her head and he sighed, lazily lounging against the door frame. Bianca let her eyes graze over his low riding Dockers and the boxers peeking from over the waistband of his pants. His torso was slightly glazed from the sweat he'd worked up outside.

"… _ **it's running from the people who could love me best  
And trying to fix a world that I can't change."**_

"What?" she asked.

"When did you get home?" He shoved his hands in his pockets and crossed one foot over the other.

"About fifteen minutes ago."

"Where were you?" Bianca just looked at him and Juice chewed his lip. "Are you okay, at least?"

"Yes." They were silent for a moment and Bee let her eyes fall to the bubbles in the tub. "Thanks for cutting the grass." Juice moved to sit on the floor beside the tub. "Are you staying tonight?" He looked caught off guard by her question.

"I can go if you want me to." Their eyes locked. "Do you want me to go?" Bianca was thoughtful for a moment and she could tell that Juice was offended that she was even considering saying yes, but she did have the right to still be angry. Didn't she? Or was she overreacting?

"No," finally, she shook her head and dropped her eyes from his. "I don't ever want you to go." How could she explain herself to him? "I just don't want to feel this way with you. I don't want to feel like you're controlling me. I know most of the time you mean well, but we are a team and you and I have nothing to do with you and the club. You see how the two relationships are different, right? Even if some elements are the same?" Juice nodded. "They can't be handled the same and they can't involve everyone unless absolutely necessary."

"I said I was sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean what I said and I did not intend for you to quit your job." She shook her head.

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"Why doesn't it?"

"I would have to go on leave after so long anyway." He was perplexed to say the least.

"Why is that?"

"Because I found out last night that I'm pregnant." Bianca looked at Juice then, looking for his reaction. He ran his hand over his Mohawk a few times, contemplating, before he returned the look.

"How far along?"

"I don't know. I had Tara give me the pregnancy test. I sat in the nursery with Abel all night, so she did it while I was at the hospital." Bee inhaled deeply and then exhaled. "Probably not too long. I just started showcasing symptoms." Juice tilted his head back and rested it against the wall. "Are you mad?" she asked quietly. He let out a laugh and turned his head toward her.

"Why would I be mad?"

"You just seem…weird."

"You just told me I'm gonna be a dad at the tail end of what I thought might have been a break up. I'm trying to process it."

"You thought I was breaking up with you?"

"Dude, Bianca, you gave me your ring back yesterday." Slowly, a smile crept to her face.

"I did do that, didn't I?"

"After you punched me."

"You lived."

"Because you punch like a girl."

"Shut up. Can I have it back, or not?"

"You want it back?"

"Only if you want to give it to me." Juice pushed himself to his knees and leaned over the side of the tub to kiss her.

"Shit yeah," he said after breaking away from her. "I want you to be my wife and I want you to have my kid." She nodded.

"I guess you're gonna get what you want then."

* * *

 ***~~A/N~~*** SORRY! Long awaited update and it's kind of fluffy! I've got a lot of stuff going on IRL. I have **NOT** abandoned Juice and Bianca! It'll just be slow updates for now! Keep yourselves subscribed to the story! You guys are awesome! Thank you so much!


	16. Chapter 16

**BANG. BANG. BANG.**

Bianca stirred in her sleep, but the bed shook as Juice jumped out of the bed.

 **BANG. BANG. BANG.**

Her eyes finally opened and she saw Juice load his gun. She sat up quickly. "What is that?" He waved her hand and left the bedroom. She listened for a moment, her heart racing in her chest. She heard the front door open and then Deacons' voice mixed with Juice's. She let out the breath she didn't even know she had been holding. "Juice?" She called, pulling herself from the bed and finding one of his shirts to pull on over her body.

"It's okay, it's just Deacon. Bangin' on the door like he's the fuckin' FBI." She entered the living room.

"What's going on?"

"There's got to be a run. Like, right now." Deacon said.

"What? Why?"

"Because we got a tip that the ATF has been sniffing around and Dante wants the materials moved for now."

"Moved to where?"

"Upstate." He motioned to Juice. "Let's go man. Get dressed." Juice jogged by her and back into the bedroom to get dressed.

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, so I had to round up the guys." He shook his head. "I did some research on the ATF broad you mentioned. She's a nasty bitch." Bianca felt her nose scrunch. "Sorry to wake you up all crazy." Deacon looked around for a second. "So I see you guys made up."

"Yeah."

"That's cool." Juice came back out of the room, pulling his kutte on. He paused long enough to kiss Bianca.

"I'll be back," he said to her after a moment. Bianca nodded and watched the two of them leave. Something felt off about this run. It was so sudden. It was unlike a run delegated by Dante. The man was so calculated and held together, it just didn't make sense for him to call for a surprise run just because he thought that the ATF was 'sniffing around'. Bianca almost scoffed. _Mobsters are supposed to be smarter than that,_ she thought to herself.

With a yawn, she sent herself back to bed.

* * *

"Bianca!" the blonde looked up from her desk. Scott had been gracious enough to grant her job back to her – without any questions asked. He simply said he understood. She'd chosen to make her way back to the office to explain, but he'd welcomed her back and put her to work almost immediately. She had no idea how long she'd been looking through paperwork and organizing before Gemma's voice caught her attention.

"Hey! What's up?"

"Where's your phone?!" Bianca had to think about it for a second.

"Oh. I think I left it at home. Is something wrong?"

"We need to get down to Stockton." Bianca stood up.

"What happened?"

"The ATF intercepted the run. Goddamn it! Rosen is already down there." Gemma waved her along. Bianca grabbed her bag. "They've got Clay, Jax, Tig, Bobby, Ope, Chibs, and Juice."

"How was this even able to happen?" She asked before she thought about it. It had seemed off last night, and it was. "Someone tipped them off." Gemma shook her head as they got into the Caddy. "Let me find out who it was."

"I don't know if that's what happened."

"Dante is too careful. This whole thing is strange. It seems out of character for him to call a run in the middle of the night and then boom! The boys get caught up? It doesn't make sense."

"That's what you're going for. To make sense of it."

"I will."


End file.
